1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical information recording apparatus, an optical information recording method, an optical information recording medium and optical information reproducing apparatus which may be applied to a recording apparatus and a recording method for use in making an optical disc such as a compact disc (CD), an optical disc such as a compact disc and an optical disc reproducing apparatus such as a compact disc player, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a compact disc which is a kind of optical information recording media, in order to identify a disc, codes representing a maker, a factory, a disc No. or the like are stamped on the inside of the area in which ordinary user information such as an audio signal and TOC (Table of Contents) are recorded. Also, there is proposed a method of recording such an identification code on a signal recording area as a pattern that can be confirmed visually.
The identification codes representing a maker, a factory, a disc No. and the like that are recorded by these methods can be visually recognized and cannot be read out by a reproducing apparatus such as a compact disc player. There is then the problem that contents of these identification codes cannot be reflected on controlling an operation of the reproducing apparatus (e.g. the reproduction of an audio signal from a compact disc produced by an illegal copy cannot be stopped).